Not Today
by a-fearless-divergent-victor
Summary: "All she had to do was stare into death's cold, hard eyes and say 'not today'" Finnick and Annie's story of their struggles from Annie's games to Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is the story of Finnick and Annie titled "Not Today". The story will run from Annie's games through Mockingjay. I do not own the characters or the story of The Hunger Games. I feel that I started the story at the worst moment because these next two months will be constant studying and exams. Not to mention, a TON of homework, so don't give up if I don't update. I will update as soon as I can. Please review. I will only continue the story if you guys like it. Thank you to all. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Annie stared into the distance. The sun was a sweet orange and the clouds ranged both from pink to purple. She closed her eyes and savored the salty smell that will always signify home. This could be the last time she would feel so at peace. Even with the reaping for the 70th hunger games tomorrow, she was at peace. The ocean served her as a sedative. The warm May water covered her feet and gave her a bit of warmth from the chilly spring winds that still ruled the days.

She heard someone's feet rushing towards her and struggling against the power of the heavy sand. She turned and smiled to find Finnick. He was holding a blue blanket in his arms and unfolded it to wrap it around her body.

"You ready?" Finnick asked

Annie chuckled sarcastically "No"

"How many times is your name in?"

"Six."

"Annie, its only six slips in hundreds. What are the odds of your name being called?"

"There's still the possibility"

Finnick sat down on the sand next to her. He knew she was hurting inside and she was terribly nervous. He saw her take a deep breath and it came out shaky. Annie was his only friend. But, damn he wanted to kiss her and to hold her. But, he didn't. He knew she only saw him as her best friend. The one who she could tell anything to. She didn't want to be with him and he knew that. Mainly because of his mandatory job, serving as the Capitol whore. And God, there was nothing he hated more than being with strangers. He loved Annie more than his own life. In fact, he hated his life.

"Finnick what am I going to do when you're at the Capitol for the games?"

"You can stay with Mags. I won't be back for a month."

"Clients?"

He nodded and instantly Annie was succumbed into her own darkness. She hated to be without Finnick. A few minutes of silence past and neither of them said a word. Hearing each other breathe became a hobby both of them loved because it was a sure sign that both were alive. Annie suddenly laughed remembering a good moment from both of their past.

"what? Why are you laughing?" Finnick asked curiously. He himself laughing.

Annie talked in between breaths unable to control her laughter. "Remember when we were ten and we were in your father's boat, planning to throw him and my father overboard and steal the boat." She kept laughing.

Finnick burst into a guffaw. "I found the drawing yesterday on his boat"

"No way!"

"Yes"

Both took a huge deep breath. Finnick broke the silence:

"It's getting dark you should rest"

"I can't go back home and face my dad"

"He's been acting up again?"

"He's more violent now. And more drunk"

"Then stay with me"

"you have an extra bed?"

"And an extra room"

"Thank you Finnick" She got on her knees and hugged him. He hugged her back tighter whispering in her ear:

"You'll be okay"

Finnick went back to his house in Victor's Village while, Annie went to her house to pick up a few things. They would go together to the justice building tomorrow for the reaping. Finnick prayed that she wouldn't be reaped especially on the last year of her name being a possibility.

When Annie came back he had prepared dinner for her. Fried snapper, her favorite.

"How did you find your dad?"

"Hungover as usual. Passed out, drooling on the couch with a few empty bottles of beer surrounding him." She sighed. "Dangerous habit"

"At least you're safe with me here"

"Thanks again, Finnick. What would I do without you"

Finnick just smiled , but in his mind he thought the same about Annie.

Once they finished, Annie set to help Finnick wash the dishes and talked about tomorrow. After that, both went to their respectful rooms to rest. But neither of them slept. It seemed that both had demons they couldn't drown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this chapter! I think it's a good one but it won't be the best. I have amazing things planned out for this story and I can't wait for the ball to start rolling. As always review, review, review! Thanks to all and Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It must have been about five or six in the morning when sleep finally overtook Annie. And in the two hours that she slept, she didn't dream. And she couldn't have been more grateful. It was Finnick who woke her up at eight reminding her that they had to be in the square by nine. She got dressed dreading every minute that passed and every second that would come. She stood in front of the body-long mirror Finnick had behind the door. No matter how straight she stood, the tired look would not leave her expression and the bags under her eyes added to the equation. The sea-green , spaghetti-strapped dress made her complexion stand out. Even with the look of death on her face she felt pretty. And the one-inch coffee-colored heels matching her hair made her feel better. She needed to feel better. Something to get her mind off the reaping. She went downstairs and found Finnick cleaning up after his breakfast in the kitchen.

"You would like anything to eat" he said, his words muffled by the napkin he was using to clean his mouth.

"No thank you, I'll eat in my house after the reaping."

"Annie, I know you don't want to go back to that hell. My door is always open. You and Mags are the only ones allowed to come in"

"Thank you Finnick. A lot"

"Annie you're my friend. Anything for you."

Those words warmed Annie's heart. They were exactly what she needed. Finnick looked at the clock that read 8:30.

"We should get going" Finnick said with a bitter taste in his mouth. He saw Annie nod her head while shaking. And later her body. Finnick wasn't so excited either. Yet who would be?

They walked in silence. Each of them lost in their thoughts. Finnick pulled at the sleeves of his white button-down, a clear sign of an uncomfortable feeling. Annie walked with crossed arms, trying to put the shaking at a minimum. As soon as they got to the square, Annie's father stomped toward them.

"Shit", Annie muttered under her breath. Finnick put his hand on her shoulder reassuring her.

"Annie Cresta, where the hell where you last night"? he howled. Finnick wanted to gag from the alcohol smell that hit his face.

"Away from you" Annie replied.

" I ran out of beer and had no one to go get me some! Where were you?"

"Again. Away from you! I bet you wouldn't even care if I died!" She went to take her place with all the other girls her age. Finnick caught up to her.

"I'm sorry about him" he said

"He's the least of my worries. I have more important things to worry about. Like not getting reaped".

Her words came out slowly and with that she hugged Finnick tightly. He whispered in her ear:

"Everything is going to be okay".

"Everyone take your places", the mayor's voice said into the microphone, followed by feedback.

Finnick left to take his place on stage next to Mags, who would serve as a mentor along with Finnick. Annie instantly missed him. He always made things better. She wanted Finnick terribly. She loved him.

The District Four escort, Grier Selskort , made her way up the stage. She was dressed in extravagant capitol clothing. A silver, tight as skin dress with huge sleeves. Seven-inch heels and violet hair that matched both her lips and eye makeup. In their minds extravagance is key. She noticed as well that Finnick never took his eyes off her. And again, it made her feel wanted.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the reaping of the 70th hunger games!" Grier said clapping and looking like an idiot. "We applaud you for being here today and now a message from the capitol". Her voice is like something you would hear in your worst nightmares. It was a mix of a mouse with a shrilling scream. Annie focused on the video to try and get that voice out of her head. In the video she heard President Snow's voice and saw images of battles and glory. She found it horrifying to see that video every year explaining how the games came to be. And finally it was over.

"Now it's time to select the tributes that will represent District Four in this year's Hunger Games. Ladies first". Annie closed her eyes but, played close attention. Finnick held the bottom of his chair until his knuckles turned white. Grier's voice shook the entire District and Annie opened her eyes the minute Grier said the first syllable.

"Annie Cresta! Come on up darling"

Annie stood in total darkness. It wasn't her who was walking. It was her legs. She almost tripped on the first step and Finnick was ready to hop off his chair. But she raised a hand signaling him to stay. She made her way up the other stairs and stood next to Grier Selskort.

"And now for the boys". Her hands were dancing around the bowl full of papers. She probably did the same for Annie. "The male tribute representing District Four is Corbin Hayes!"

A strong boy who must have been the same age as Annie made his way next to Grier. Grier stepped back and forced them to shake hands. Annie noticed he had tears in his eyes.

A peacekeeper escorted Annie to the Justice Building's third floor and she waited for someone. For who? She didn't know. But it certainly won't be her father. The door opened fast and harsh making way for Finnick. She hugged him, her tears soaking his shirt.

"Finnick, I'm not going to make it out"

He broke the embrace and looked into her eyes, wiping away her tears. "Yes you are. Because I'm going to mentor you properly"

"What about Corbin?"

"I can easily help both of you out"

"Finnick, understand that I'm weak and the complete opposite of a person with the ability to win this and-"

He implanted a strong hard kiss on her wet mouth. She didn't pull back. She might die in that arena. And she wanted to relish every moment that gave her satisfaction.

"Annie, please! Work with me! You're strong and smart. You can win this"

A peacekeeper came in cutting their time together short.

"I'll see you in the train" Finnick said as he exited the room.

Annie followed a few minutes later. She thought about what Finnick told her. Maybe he was right. She could win this. Her tears dried instantly. All she needed to do, was look directly into death's cold, hard eyes and say "Not today".


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I promise the following chapters will be much better than this one. Good news for all of you odest shippers: I made a chapter "map" of this story and its got 70+ chapters. I still need to add more. Thank you for the reviews. I know they're little but they mean a lot as well as the favorites and the follows thank you! well, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Apparently the tributes were treated like royalty. At least that's what Annie thought. First step in the train, and the smell of lavender hit her like an attacking army. She made her way through the first part of the train, touching the gold accents encrusted on the walls, smooth like baby's skin under her touch. The white walls were the perfect color for the gold and the lavender flowers couldn't have been a better touch to the finery of the capitol's train. She didn't feel like she was riding to her death. Corbin was as amazed as she was. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide open. Annie saw some drool falling from the side of his mouth and hid a chuckle.

"Amazing right?" Finnick had appeared out of thin air right behind her.

"The deserts sure add a nice touch" She replied and looked at the mahogany table that was exhibiting all these deserts with name she probably couldn't pronounce.

"Makes it easy to forget, that you're going to die" Corbin murmured.

"Helps if you don't think about it" Finnick replied to his statement. "I suggest you settle down. Grier and Mags just pulled up outside. As soon as they get on, we're leaving".

_This must be Finnick's mentoring personality, _she thought. He seemed strict, taking everything too seriously. He wasn't like this and Annie knew him better than she knew herself. _It must be because Corbin's here. _That was another personality.

Grier stepped onto the train with a smile so wide, Annie was afraid a bug might go in. Mags was struggling to climb the stairs onto the train. Both Annie and Finnick rushed to the rescue. As soon as Mags was in, the train started.

"We'll be in the Capitol by tomorrow. Very early in the morning, so get some rest!" Grier informed them.

Annie made her way to the bathroom to shower. About to enter the bathroom, Finnick stopped her and her heart started to race.

"I need you to know something. I can't favor one tribute over the other. And I want to help you survive. Which is why Mags will help Corbin and I will help you because if you don't survive, the guilt is going to eat me up whole because you're my only friend Annie. And I can't risk losing my best friend."

"You're not losing me" Annie said pulling him into a hug.

Finnick meant everything he said. In the games, if Annie's cannon went off signaling her death, he would have no one to go home to back in four. He didn't talk to his parents anymore, and Mags was practically family. But it was Annie he couldn't live without. He felt ridiculously selfish wanting Annie for himself.

"Meet us in the sitting area after dinner and we'll discuss plans and strategies. Okay?"

"Okay" and with that Finnick smiles one his Finnicky smiles and left.

As soon as Annie showered she went to the dining area where she talked with Finnick and Mags about which fishing hook was the best while Corbin took a shower. And they talked about the same thing while it was Finnick and Mags's turns to take a shower.

Dinner was gobbled up in silence, everyone anxious to hear what Finnick and Mags had to say about surviving. Even Grier was interested. Eventually they all sat in the sitting area, where the furniture matched the lavenders.

"Okay this is where we begin", Finnick started.

"If you want to get something form the cornucopia, get things from the outside, never go deep. It's a slaughter house. Besides, you'd be surprised how many valuables you can find." Mags continued.

"After that you find water. Fresh water. Salt water will only dehydrate you even more. No one knows what the arena will look like, but if it's desert or something tropical, find shade. Those are the hottest places imaginable the arena could be. "

"I know both of you can fish. I suggest you fish because neither of you hunt. I've noticed myself that no matter what arena it is, there will always be some kind of water source."

"Watch out for the careers" Finnick says this looking specifically at Annie. "They are your worst enemy."

"Both tributes from one and two are strong this year"

"But most importantly watch your backs. Not just from the other kids, but from everything."

"You two are the oldest in the games this year. But that doesn't make you the strongest"

"Hold on tight to your sanity. Barely make it out sane" In Annie's mind, that was worse than dying in the games. You may not be dead but, the person you were is. Annie prayed and hoped she wouldn't lose her mind in there.

"Go get some sleep. Both of you need your rest for tomorrow. Big, big, big day tomorrow!" Greer says.

And with that, they all parted ways to their rooms. Annie didn't sleep that night. She was still convinced she wouldn't make it out. She couldn't remember all that advice that was just thrown at her. Annie could her courageous side losing itself. Slipping, through her fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some odesta in this chapter. I hope you guys like it! As always thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews even if they're little. It means a lot to me. Review! Review! Review! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter4

Finnick awoke to the train's sudden stop. It was about five in the morning and he could hear Grier's voice from outside informing that they had arrived at the Capitol and they needed to get off the train. Finnick cursed under his breath, wanting nothing more in the world than to sleep. God, how he hated the Capitol. Especially since he knew too well, he would not be leaving on this train in two weeks. He had to "work". He wouldn't be home until a month from today. He slipped on some sweat pants and a black t-shirt with the same sneakers he had on yesterday. He left his room not even caring what his hair looked like for the cameras. He was the first one out the train. Surprisingly enough, a lot of people got up at five, just to watch "the handsome Finnick Odair" arrive with his pair of tributes. After him came Mags and Grier, smiling and waving at the cheering audience. Then Corbin and finally Annie, wearing the same clothes she had on for the reaping. Which he thought she looked beautiful in.

Annie couldn't believe where she was. She examined the enormous train station with its white glossy paint and geometric structure. She was stunned. She couldn't tell where she was stepping, due to the blinding lights of the paparazzi's cameras. She finally reached the floor of the station and grabbed Finnick's elbow for support through the blinding maze.

"Crazy", she whispered in his ear. Finnick only nodded.

They boarded a car which took them to the hotel.

"Is it always this crazy?" Corbin asked.

"You get used to it. Right Finnick?" Said Grier

"Actually, no" Finnick joked. Annie started laughing and later Finnick joined her. Both were laughing at how ridiculous Grier was and Annie knew that Finnick hated all that Capitol stuff, so she laughed even more remembering all the jokes he would tell about the Capitol. Mags rolled her eyes but, couldn't contain her laughter either.

They got off at a skyscraper that seemed to be made all of glass. Annie wondered if it was safe. _As soon as I stepped on the train, I wasn't safe anymore. _

Finnick led them across the lobby with Grier and Mags at his side. They stopped at the doors of the elevator and Finnick turned around to talk to them.

"This is where we'll be staying. In the fourth floor because, you know, District Four."

Grier cut in, "If you thought the train was impressive, wait until you see your suite"

The elevator announced its arrival with a subtle "ding". When Finnick, Grier, and Mags got in, Corbin pulled Annie to his side and said, "We'll be right up"

"Will you be okay?" Finnick asked stepping out of the elevator. Finnick was staring directly at Annie.

"I'll be fine Finnick. God, I should start calling you 'mom'" Finnick smiled and entered the elevator. The doors closed, leaving Annie and Corbin alone in the lobby.

"This is bullshit", whispered Corbin.

"Listen, I agree that everything is ridiculous but, if I'm going to die in that arena, I might as well enjoy the fancy trains with gold walls, the transportation, and the hotel suites. I'd rather live a few good days in my life, three days before I die, than one more night in poverty. I don't know your family, but the little money we have my dad wastes it all on liquor. I'm not going to worry about the arena, until I'm actually there. So enjoy it while it lasts."

"It's just the people in the districts are starving and here it's party every day. It's sick"

"Yeah, I know. We just can't think like that now." Finnick had told her those same words when she said the same thing Corbin did about the Capitol.

"You're right. Let's just go".

They got in the elevator and were moving for about 30 seconds until they got to the room. Grier was right. The suite was beautiful. The walls were the glass Annie saw from outside. With huge velvet curtains to cover them. The sun was starting to rise from behind the city skyline. The Capitol was full of skyscrapers. The Capitol truly was beautiful. The furniture was white to compliment the aqua curtains. To the right there was a bar; including every single alcoholic drink Annie could think of. The black stairs spiraled upwards, inviting the tributes to, probably, very comfortable beds.

"Follow me upstairs and I'll show you your rooms" Finnick said. Annie and Corbin did. Even from the stairs the suite was amazing. Finnick made a right and pointed to a glass door with a white curtain on the inside, just so that people couldn't see in to the room.

"Corbin, this is your room". Corbin went in and closed the door behind them. Leaving Annie and Finnick alone. They went back to a completely different hallway. "And this one is yours."

"Thank you"

"Can I talk to you? Just for a little bit?"

"Sure. Come in" She closed the door and she noticed the huge room for the first time.

"I'm so sorry Annie. I'm sorry about that kiss."

"Really? You're apologizing for that?"

"Yes. I wasn't thinking. I really like you Annie. A lot." Annie was speechless, trying to look for something to say in the mess of her mind.

"Finnick..." She smiled and continued. "I never thought you would say that. And it's funny because I like you too. I just don't want to be with anyone right now. The games are an obstacle. Keeping me from wanting to do everything I want to."

"My job as a prostitute is my obstacle. None of this is our fault Annie. We live in a screwed place with screwed up people and screwed up lives."

Annie flashed a dorky smiled. "One kiss wouldn't hurt". Finnick returned the smile. He put both hands on her cheeks and pulled her in close to his body. It was Annie who met her lips with his and tangled her hands in bronze hair. Finnick did the same. They must have lasted a whole minute like this. Biting each other's lips and entwining their tongues together. It was a beautiful kiss. Both craved each other so much. Finnick didn't want to stop. But, Annie pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just…I…" She left the room. Finnick stepped out and watched her enter the bathroom and slam the door.

Annie looked in the mirror of the fancy silver bathroom. She touched her lips repeatedly. Every time she replayed the scene in her head she would feel heartsick. It hurt her to love someone so much and not be able to have them because if the circumstances of their future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! I'm sorry I took so long in updating. I had exams and tons of homework and studying to do. Plus I had no idea how to develop this chapter and rewrote it about 4 times before i could publish it. Odesta at the end of the chapter. I hope you like it! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Annie dreamed of the tributes parade. Corbin and her in the chariot topped with fishing nets, her mermaid-style green dress, Corbin's matching suit, the crowd cheering and laughing. She had felt invincible that night. The alarm went off at eight in the morning reminding her of training that day. Her dream was washed away with the cold waves of reality. She wanted to feel invincible again, but in her current situation it was highly impossible. Grier was the other unpleasant wake-up call that brought Annie to reality.

"Wake up sweetie! It's a big big day!"

"Coming" Annie replied in between a yawn.

She draped a robe over her short nightgown and slipped on some sandals. When she stepped out the room, she bumped into Finnick.

"Sorry" She mumbled hunching her body in embarrassment.

"You looked beautiful last night. You've still got some hairspray in your hair and mascara running down your face"

Annie looked like a mess and she knew it. She came back from the parade, put on her pajamas, messed up her hair, barely washed away some of her makeup, and threw herself under her covers. She expected to look like a mess. After Finnick said this she proceeded to rub her face with her palm.

"Better?"

"Here, let me help" Finnick rubbed his thumb over her cheeks and directly under eyes. They both stared into each other.

"Now"?

Finnick giggled. "Perfect"

"I think they're waiting for us in the dining room. We should go"

"You're right. We should"

They made their way downstairs and into the dining room, talking, laughing, and discussing about last night.

"It's about time, you chatter boxes." Grier said disturbed. "Mags has been waiting for you to discuss certain things with you."

Mags looked up from her scrambled eggs and bacon to stare at Finnick and Annie, giving them a wink.

"Okay" She said while Finnick and Annie took their seats. "Today is your training day. Finnick and I agreed to divide you guys in between ourselves and mentor one of you. Corbin, you'll be with me and Annie you'll be with Finnick"

"Excuse me, Mags" Corbin said. "Why split us up"?

"That's how we do it every year. It's easier for us. I know you must be thinking that it isn't fair, but we both won this thing once, we have the same strategies and ideas."

After that, breakfast was eaten in silence. Both mentors thinking of how to make their tributes survive. Finnick thinking harder than Mags.

As soon as breakfast was over, both tributes went to their corresponding rooms to prepare for training. Finnick gathered each of them and went together to the training center which was the "basement" of the hotel. Annie stepped out with Corbin at her side. Before the elevator took Finnick back, he said, "Make friends, allies." And with that he left.

Annie looked at Corbin and said "Let's not. We have each other and we know each other. We can be allies".

"Thank you" Corbin sighed with relief.

Both went towards the grunts and the sound of metal crashing. The career tributes from Districts 1 and 2 were together. Allies since birth practically. The girl from District 12 was learning how to knock an arrow to the bow. The boy from 5 and the girl from 6were talking showing each other some tricks and others practicing their skills. The boy and girl from District Four were doing what was probably the most important thing when facing enemies. Observing their surroundings.

"Well let's make some knots" Corbin said, beginning to walk.

Annie walked right behind him reaching the stand with the ropes. "We should make a really tight noose, hang a dummy, and intimidate every single one of them". Corbin laughed and got right to work.

Annie found their training suit pretty comfortable. It was black spandex kind of like a swimming suit, with the number of their district on the sleeve. _Finnick would look great in this_. _It's tight._ She immediately knocked the thought out of her head and focused on the training center. It was a dark, silver, gargantuan room with only a few lights and obstacles for the tributes to train with. Along, with a special balcony for sponsors and gamemakers to observe the tributes. Annie and Corbin agreed to be as inconspicuous as possible and not seem lethal. Only during their individual scoring will they show their skills. While the other tributes were fighting and killing everything in their path, Annie and Corbin were peacefully tying knots and untying them. Making fish hooks and nets. Annie wasn't so scared before. Now she was terrified. They were all killers even the ones from the weaker districts. District Four, a luxurious district, had the weakest tributes. She wasn't the only one who noticed this.

That night, during their mentoring, Annie told Finnick everything that had occurred. "We're the weakest this year, Finnick. Even the ones from twelve have a chance at winning".

"Are they strong"?

"Both of them. If they're strong just imagine the careers"

"Crap"

"Yeah"

They were in his room and Annie couldn't stop looking at Finnick. Screw not being able to have him. If she died in the arena without having been with him, it would hurt more than if she did. She was ready to tell him this and he would agree very much.

"Don't fight in the arena. Use your skills of survival and if you are going to fight, use your body, you're weak. Your arms won't do by themselves."

"Instinct"?

"Exactly"

"Finnick, I'm sorry about running away from the kiss"

"Why did you run"?

"I thought, since I don't know my fate, that I can't have you. But I realized it would hurt me more if I didn't have you"

Finnick was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"Even before the games, I've wanted to protect you. God Annie I want you. I want you so bad." He put his hands on her cheeks and touched his forehead with hers. Annie guessed he was about to kiss her and so she pulled her lips onto his.

It may have been the third time they kissed but this time, it felt real. There was no running away, no guilt, no feeling sorry. In fact, it was perfect. Finnick grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Annie tangled her fingers in his hair and entwined their tongues. Annie smiled, chuckled, and continued feeling on top of the world with Finnick. A surge of euphoria washed over both of them and the only thing keeping them form undressing each other was the constant reminder of the games in the back of their minds.

When they stopped, Finnick looked in Annie's sea-green eyes and whispered "finally". Annie laughed and continued kissing Finnick on his bed. When they got tired, they fell asleep against each other. It would be the first peaceful sleep they would get in days.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had more testing. My last exam is this tuesday. After Tuesday I will be updating at least once every three days. This chapter is longer than the others. I promise that as soon as the games start, the chapters will be better and more interesting. Thank you so much for the 400+ reads. I love you all! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Finnick woke up to his alarm, informing him that it was 10 in the morning and his tributes needed to be in the training center, for individual assessment at 12. Annie didn't stir at all to the sound of the alarm. Finnick kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear:

"Annie, I don't want to wake up you up but, it's time to wake up and eat something. Plus we need to talk before the individual assessment and what you're going to do…"

Annie turned and half asleep, jokingly put a finger on his mouth.

"Silence, Odair. Wait until Grier comes in looking for you because I'm missing. Just watch. It's going to happen soon."

"I hope it's Mags who comes and not Grier. We can't let them Grier or Corbin know that we're together. Mags is the only person we can trust"

"Finnick, stop worrying. Besides we should spend time together since, I don't know...if… I'll even be alive a week from now"

"Don't say that. I'm going to do everything possible to get you out alive"

"I believe you. It's just, you have another tribute on your hands and I'm sure that with not even saying it, you promised his family, that you would everything possible to bring him home"

"They have to know that I promised you too"

"Finnick, he has a family to go home to. I have a drunken father that remembers that I'm alive whenever he needs more beer"

"Ann, I'm your family now. And so is Mags" Annie got on her knees and hugged Finnick tightly with tears in her eyes. "I'd kill myself if anything happened to you"

"No you wouldn't. That's ridiculous"

"You're right. But, I'd probably get sent to a mental hospital"

"Okay, that I believe" Annie replied chuckling. She pulled away from the hug and this time it was Finnick who kissed her. Finnick meant those words about going crazy if something were to happen to Annie.

Annie pulled from the kiss. "Oh shit! Breakfast" She got off the bed and put a robe over her pajamas. "I'm going to go outside first"

"I'll go in a few minutes"

Annie opened the door to find Mags. Finnick jumped from the bed while Annie was trying to figure out what lie would make more sense.

"Mags! I was just… Finnick and I were… talking about strategies and…"

"Oh, Annie. I'm probably the person you could trust the most. You know, besides Finnick" She giggled to herself. "Okay but seriously, hurry up Grier was about to come for you both but, I went instead because I just knew"

"Thanks, Mags" Says Finnick. And with that, Mags left.

"That wasn't awkward"

"No not at all"

"See you later"?

"Definitely"

Annie smiled at Finnick's words while she was walking to the dining table. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Annie was feeling loved. Ever since her mother's death when she was six, her father had started to neglect her and also to drink. All her life she's only had one friend. Finnick. He had loved her all her life. Even before their fathers had become fishing partners. Now Annie was on top of the world. If it weren't for Finnick, she would make sure her death in the arena was certain.

She finally reached the table when Corbin spoke up

"It's about time you get here. Grier's already on my last nerve."

"I'm terribly sorry. Really. I would feel annoyed as well"

"And Finnick too. Finally. Now Grier can shut up and we can eat in peace"

Finnick laughed and while sitting down said "Sorry Corbin. It must have been hell"

"It was" Mags replied for Corbin.

"You all should appreciate that you have a dedicated escort and stop complaining"

The four of them burst out laughing and Grier more irked than what she already was.

When everything had quieted down, Corbin and Mags told stories about their adventures in District Four. With no one noticing, Finnick and Annie held hands under the table. Mags was the only one tonotice this and gave Finnick a mere wink. He smiled at her and rolled his eyes. Good thing everyone was laughing. If not, that would have been awkward and suspicious.

After breakfast, Finnick led Annie and Corbin to the training center. All 24 tributes stayed in a bright but frigid waiting room until their names were called. A deep voice boomed through the speakers in the room.

"District 1, Franc Gurner, report for individual assessment"

A dark-skinned, strong, tough, and intimidating boy, about 16, got up and exited the room.

Corbin whispered in her ear, "These people could easily lift a ship and not break a sweat"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is, that District Four, a strong, victorious district, has the weakest tributes? How are we going to win?"

Corbin looked directly at her eyes. "We? Annie, only one gets out. But, I promised myself, that I wouldn't kill you. You're from home. I can't do it"

"Me either. I don't even think I want to live. I have to go back to a dangerous environment that I can't stand anymore"

"My family used to admire you dad"

"Yeah, so did I"

Corbin was silent for a minute. "You know, I promised Lilly I would marry her if I came back"

Annie stared at him and said nothing. Finnick planned for Annie to get out alive. Annie wondered how Finnick would think like this, when Corbin has such a bright future ahead of him. Plus, Corbin's family was a big, tight family. It was hell when he was got reaped. Annie was certain that Corbin lived, not her.

"So young? At 18"? Was all she said and all she could.

"Seems crazy right? But I love Lilly and she's gone through so much, I just want her to be happy"

"That's so nice of you"

All Corbin did was smile. They passed the rest of the time in their own thoughts. Corbin spoke up when they had called the female tribute from District Three and a tall, sleek, blonde girl stood and left.

"I'm next"

"Go tie some knots and intimidate the gamemakers"

"With knots"?

All Annie could do was crack up. They didn't stop laughing until they heard Corbin's name. When he left, Annie's smile faded. She realized she was next. She had to face the death-bringers at their very core. She started shaking just like she had before the reaping. All she wanted to do was be next to Finnick and for his arms to be around her body. She could practically feel his lips in hers and his warm palms on her cheeks.

The deathly, hard voice shook the entire room. "Distict Four, Annie Cresta, report for individual assessment"

She stood up from the uncomfortable steel benches that left her butt numb. She made her way through a series of hallways until she found the large training room.

"Welcome, whenever you're ready" Annie must have guessed he was the head gamemaker. He had pitch black hair and a strange beard that went in circles all around his bottom jaw. Annie headed toward her familiar path to the stand with the ropes and hooks.

For the next 10 minutes she tied over 50 knots and made about 10 hooks. As soon as she was done with her 51st knot, she stood away from the table and thanked the gamemakers. She retraced her steps through the hallways except this time she found the elevator and pressed the number four about 100 times a second, in her hurry to get to Finnick and later find out her score through live TV. The elevator closed and she couldn't be happier. The elevator zoomed up and the doors opened up to Corbin discussing what he did in the assessment with Finnick and Annie.

Finnick's eyes lit up when he saw Annie.

"Wow, just in time. What did you do in the assessment"?

"Tie knots make fish hooks, what else"

"Both of you better expect a low score"

Mags cut in, "In a way that's good, because at least you're not seen as a threat."

"Well you all must be exhausted, so why don't you shower, maybe a nap and I'll come get you guys when we're ready to watch your scores"

"That's sounds amazing" Corbin replied already making his way to his room.

Since Corbin was no longer in sight, Grier was probably shopping, and Mags was the only one in the room, Finnick slipped his hand into Annie's and they agreed to spend their four free hours together.

Once they got to Finnick's room, Annie couldn't wait any longer so she fell into Finnick's arms. Literally.

"Annie, what's wrong"

"I can't anymore. Just… why did this happen"? Finnick carried her to his bed and he laid beside her stroking her cheek. Annie took his hand and at the same time she kissed his hand her first tear rolled down.

"Annie, something's wrong"

"Don't worry about it"

"I have to. Annie tell me"

"I have to die in the arena. Corbin has to live not me."

"What"?

"Finnick, he's marrying the girl he loves, his family loves him, and he's got a bright future. I have nothing"

"Annie stop"

"No Finnick. I'm probably stealing his life as we speak. He has so much potential for everything"

"Annie, let's not worry about that now. Okay? Let's talk about us. Kiss or something"

Finnick pressed harshly on her lips, tasting her salty tears, reminding him of the ocean. Annie had every right to think like that. Even Finnick thought Corbin had a great life ahead of him. But Finnick loved Annie so much, he couldn't bear losing her. When Annie pulled away, she asked Finnick something he hated:

"Is this what you do with your clients"?

"This, is better. I think it's best that you stay ignorant on that topic, for your sanity. Ignorance is bliss, Ann. I don't want you to know what Snow makes me do"

"I understand"

He kissed the top of her forehead and they laid there in silence. Annie fell asleep and slept the best dreamless sleep in ages. Tomorrow was the last day before the games.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it took me long to update. This chapter took me so long to write. I finished all my exams for this year! Last week I was lucky enough to be able to see John Green, Ansel Elgort, Shailene Woodley, and Nat Wolff in the Demand our Stars tour! I love John Green and TFIOS so much. It was REALLY hot and people were fainting. They had to cut the event short because people were pushing and people's health was put at risk. But, at least I got to see them. Anyway, I really like this chapter I hope you do too. Thank you guys for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews! You're all amazing! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Annie dreamed of one number. Six, her training score. When she had fallen asleep in Finnick's arms, he woke her up about three hours later. Everyone raved about having a six. They'd expected a much lower number. She woke up, replaying that moment in her head but, with the longing feeling of wanting to be with Finnick. This time she slept in her own bed.

She missed breakfast, too anxious to eat. Downstairs everything was silent. She lay on her bed and stared at the pale ceiling. The games were tomorrow. This would be the last day of a regular life. What regular life? The last normal day was the day before the reaping. Her life changed right before her eyes the second Grier called her name with that childish voice. Worst of all, she was prepared to die. She would die to save a boy, she barely knew. But the world didn't need her. What could she do? She snapped out of her trance when the door creaked open letting Finnick inside.

"Hey, are you okay"?

"No"

"I know"

"The realization of having to go through the games didn't hit me until now. It's the only thing I can think of".

"The same happened to me during my games. And I was 14. Just a kid. We have mentoring time now until you have to get ready for the interview".

"Yippe"

She sat up on her bed resting her back against a pillow and Finnick in front of her.

"First thing, don't get near the inside of the cornucopia, if you can grab something around it you grab it. Then, find water. We don't know what the arena will be like, so try hard and find freshwater. If you get stabbed, keep the knife in there. It's what's going to keep you from bleeding to death. Keep it there until either Mags or I can send you something. If the knife is bothering you or it's too painful, make a tourniquet out of anything and make sure it's putting pressure on the wound. On the contrary, if you stab someone, take out the knife so they bleed. When you fight use your body. Remember you're weak and skinny. Make traps with some knots and fish hooks. I know you don't know how to make a trap, but you're smart you can figure it out"

Finnick spent hours talking about plants and which were healthy or poisonous. His eyes were stern, trying to reach the ambition of a tribute becoming a victor.

"You really want me to win".

"Annie, you are the only good thing in my life. I hate myself so much for what I do. I need something real".

He took her hands and kissed them like they were a treasure. But Annie really was his treasure and his gold.

Annie realized, that Finnick was her lighthouse. Every time she was in the dark, it was Finnick who lighted her way to safety. Especially on those nights when her dad would start screaming and throwing things around the house. She loved him for that. She needed him more than she thought.

They stared at each other in silence for a long time, until Finnick hugged her tight and broke the silence.

" I love you Annie. I love you so much"

Annie didn't know what to say. Besides her mom, no one had told her that they loved her. Annie was truly surprised. She replied:

"Thank you Finnick. I love you too. I mean it"

Mags opened the door and announced it was time for Annie to get ready.

"So soon"?

"You need to get the capitol glamour dear".

"Ugh"

"Come on. Lets go you don't want to keep Grier waiting"

"I'll see you later" she said planting a kiss on finnicks lip

"Me too, after the interview I want to talk to you"

"Okay"

Mags lead Annie to a separate room in the suite where there's a long mirror surrounding a small circular platform and five dresses hidden in ghostly white bags. To a corner of a room there was a mirror and a chair with many hair products that Annie could have sworn would rip her hair out. She remembered this room from the Tributes Parade. Grier welcomed them in along with the styling team and their glitter filled dresses and shoes. Annie thought this was all ridiculous. So much glamor just to possibly die. But of course, the media cares about the entertainment, who's going to wear who, when in the Districts people are starving and dying every day. It's sick.

"First thing's first. Fitting" Said Maryna, her stylist, who was a bigger pain than Grier, but yet a lot nicer.

After what seemed like infinite years, they finally decided on a turquoise dress that was high in the front and low in the back and it shined like stars. They dressed was matched with six-inch silver, shining stilettos which were gonna kill Annie before she even got to the Arena. Her makeup was light, which she was thankful for, and her hair was put into a side braid. After four hours of constant beauty products, Annie stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt beautiful, radiant like the reflection of the moon on the cold, still, dark ocean, on a clear night sky. Everyone clapped their hands and different shouts of compliments flooded the room.

Annie stepped out and Corbin was waiting outside with a suit of the same color as Annie's dress. Annie noticed that Mags had accents on her outfit that were turquoise.

"You look stunning" Annie told Corbin

"Thank you. You look elegant"

"Thank you" A door closed somewhere in the distance and Finnick was coming from Annie's right. His suit was white and the tie was, of course, turquoise. Finnick stopped in his tracks and was going to hug Annie, but he noticed the people there and kept walking toward them. He complimented both Annie and Corbin at the same time. Every one walked together to the theatre, where the interviews were going to be taking place. Annie walked in back of the crowd with Finnick. She held on to his arm for mental support and help walking with the shoes. They had to take a car that took them to the theatre in fifteen minutes. People were starting to go in and they made their way to enter through the back so they wouldn't be noticed. Finnick and Mags dropped them off at the line of the other tributes according to district. Finnick made eye contact with Annie before leaving with Mags to the mentor's rooms where they would be watching the interviews.

It seemed ages before the boy from District Three finally went for his interview. Annie's turn was next.

"You're going to do fine. Just be you" Corbin whispered in her ear.

"I have nothing interesting to mention. At least you can mention Lilly. That's going to get you a lot of sponsors. I've got nothing"

"You have personality. That is vital in things like these"

"Annie Cresta" A man called. It was time.

"You're going to do fine" Annie didn't say anything in return. Too anxious to speak. She was lead to the back of the stage, where she heard Caesar Flickerman's voice introducing her.

"She is from the prestige fishing district. Everyone please welcome Annie Cresta"

The applause from the crowd was loud and rang in her ears. She stepped out and the audience was like little ants surrounding a pile of food. Annie was the food.

"Thank you Caesar" She said shaking his hand and giving him two kisses one on each side of his cheeks. He smiled his ghostly white teeth and his blue hair shined against the lights. His suit matched the frosty blue hair. She took a seat and Caesar waited for the crowd to die down.

"Annie, you look gorgeous" The audience cheered in agreement.

"Well, there's only one person to thank. Maryana my stylist"

"You did a good job Maryana"! He laughed the kind of laugh that could be clearly be heard in your worst nightmares.

"So, tell me Annie, is there anyone special back home"

"Oh no. There's no one"

"Aw come on, who's the special guy? With a girl as pretty as you, you must have a special friend"

"No there's no one. Not even my family is special. Well, what's left of it"

"What do you mean? We don't get it"

"Umm… My mom died of an illness when I was six. And my dad lost control of his life and doesn't even know I exist. Why would a man want a girl whose life was chewed up and spat out in front of her. I want to win this just to show people that I am stronger than what I seem. I'm not a damaged girl. I'm a determined woman"

The audience erupts into applauses and Caesar grabs her hand making her get up and she takes a bow.

"Annie Cresta everybody! Thank you darling, you look beautiful"! She didn't know where she headed but she noticed where she was when Finnick said "Short and sweet. Perfect"

All she could get out of her mouth was "I…need… to… sit down" Finnick settled her on the floor and Mags watched Corbin's interview on the giant TV.

"Baby, are you okay" Finnick was pertubed.

She leaned her head against the wall and whispered "Water" Finnick obeyed and he worried even more.

"Annie, what's wrong" She gulped down the water and settled the glass cup on the floor.

"It was such a rush. There were so many people. What did I even say"?

"It was shorter than most but, you seemed determined. You won a lot of people's hearts in that short time. It was perfect"

"God I could use a drink"

"What"! Mags head whipped around so fast, Finnick wondered how her neck didn't snap.

"Everyone needs a drink now and then" Finnick replied. He poured Annie a clear yellow liquid into a glass with ice. The Capitol really had everything for the tributes and their teams.

"What is it"?

"whisky"

Annie took a sip making a sour face as it went down her throat with a burning sensation.

"I like it. I feel much better" she poured the rest into her mouth. "Help me up"

Finnick did and Corbin stepped into the room. They were ready to go back and get some rest. Annie felt dizzy as soon as she stood up. She took one step and almost toppled onto the table filled with liquor.

"Maybe I shouldn't drink" she said laughing.

"My god Annie it was just one drink" Finnick grabbed her arm and passed it around his neck supporting her. Good thing he was strong. And good thing she wasn't completely drunk. That would have been a mission.

When they got to the suite it was trouble to get Annie up the stairs but he managed with Corbin's help. Corbin then went to his room and Finnick settled Annie on her bed.

"Thank you Finnick. I was seeing stars. Maybe that whisky was too strong or I was just seeing stars since the interview ended"

"Are you still dizzy"?

"A little"

Finnick took off her shoes, makeup, hair, and dress. She managed to put her pajama on.

"Get sleep, Ann. Tomorrow's the day".

"Finnick, stay with me. I can't sleep unless it's with you"

"Anything for you, Ann" he stripped to his underwear and cuddled against Annie"

"I love you" but she was already drifting off. And fell asleep before she could reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**I managed to publish two chapters in a day. I hope this makes up for the week delay. The games finally start! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8

She didn't need anyone to wake her up. The morning had rolled on to her like the waved from Four. Except the waves belonged to a storm. And the storm was waiting for Annie to step in the trap. Finnick wasn't in her bed. She looked at her clocked at the time flashed before her eyes. It was six in the morning. Too early. Annie decided to wait for an hour in the dining area. What was she going to do? Ponder about the rest of life, which if she was going to let Corbin win, was short. She noticed a dark figure sitting on the floor near the area looking out the windows. She lightly tapped his shoulder and asked:

"What are you doing here"? He jumped up, startled.

"Oh Annie, you scared me"

"Couldn't sleep"?

"Not even for a minute. You"?

"I just woke up. But I've been tossing and turning all night"

"What happened with you last night"?

"I don't know. Everything hit me like a train. From the moment I got on the stage, I felt dizzy. Then Finnick gave me a glass of whisky. I drank it too fast and that added to the equation. I laid in bed, and immediately fell asleep. It was awful. How was your interview? I'm sorry I didn't see it, you saw my situation"

"It's okay. I just mentioned my plans with Lilly and sent a message to her. That was about it"

"Genius. Seriously, that's genious"

"Everyone loves you. The determined girl from Four"

"Yeah, so determined" She added sarcastically "What about you? Everyone loves a great love story"

"I guess" and ended the conversation with a sigh.

They sat in silence and stared at the rising sun through the wall-sized windows. They heard footsteps on the stairs and both stared up to see Finnick.

"What are you guys doing here? I couldn't find either of you" He swallows deeply and regrets what he's about to say. "It's time to get ready"

Annie's stomach did a somersault in her and she started shaking like how she had before the reaping. Corbin walked ahead of them and already was making his way up the stairs. Finnick noticed Annie's situation and pulled her into a hug.

"Finnick I can't survive. I won't"

"I am going to do everything in my power to get you out of there alive. I promise. I swear on my life" Finnick regretted those words after her said them. He could have sworn on something more precious than his disgusting life. Although, Annie made his life better than what it was now.

"Promise is such a strong word that can easily be broken"

"Not my promises.

"Why me? I'm not worth anything. If I live I'll be stealing someone else's life. I don't deserve it"

"Annie please"! Finnick grabbed her shoulders and he could feel the tears coming out already. "We could be together. You deserve a great life after everything you've been through. Annie, If you win, everything will be different. Trust me. Please Annie. Please! I need you! And I know I'm being a selfish brat, you don't have to tell me that. I hate myself so much and you give me reason. I would've been dead by now, if not for you. I need you. Please"

He put Annie in a difficult spot. Torn between two futures. She made Finnick an easily breakable promise. "Okay" and she pushed her lips onto his. Then, he grabbed her hand and leaned in to whisper "Thank you"

They went up together and Finnick dropped off Annie in her room. She noticed her arena clothes on the bed. A black, long-sleeved nylon shirt, beige cargo pants, black combat boots, and nylon black jacket. _Must be a cold arena with a lot of running and sweating. _

As soon as Annie and Corbin were ready, they exchanged hugs with Grier, Mags, and Finnick. The tributes left with their mentors and Mags announced they were in different aircrafts and they parted ways at the door of the suite. Annie slipped her hand into Finnick's and her other hand held her jacket.

"The arena is hot and humid during the day and cold and wet at night"

"How do you know"?

"I've been mentoring for five years now. Nylon means hot and humid, yet long sleeves and jacket means cold and wet"

They reached the elevator on time and they were glad no one else would be riding up with them. So Finnick grabbed Annie in between tears and started kissing her. This would be the last time he would see Annie for approximately five days. He hoped the games didn't last that long and that it would be one of those three-day ones. All he could do was pray. They reached the roof and that's when they held each other tighter than ever before.

"I love you Finnick. I need to tell you that now. Just in case I won't be able to in the future"

"You will. But, just know, I love you too. So much"

Annie left his warm embrace and made her way to the belly of the beast. She entered the cold aircraft and sat next to the boy from 5 and the girl from 9. She was the last one to get settled.

"Give me your right arm" A dark-skinned, small man took her arm and injected a silver liquid into her vein.

"What is it"?

"A tracker. Just for safety purposes" He talked into an ear piece. "All clear" and took his seat near the pilot. The aircraft jerked up and flew for a short time before the second jerk shook everyone inside. The door opened and the lights of what seemed like an underground place. Two peacekeepeers escorted Annie to her designated location. When the door opened, she was so relieved to find Maryna, her stylist. The door closed behind them. Maryna gave Annie a hug and put the jacket on Annie.

"Be careful in there Annie. It can be hell"

Annie asked whispering "You're not in favor of the games"

"I never was. I'm just too scared to act in defiance of them. I grew up in District 10. My mother worked hard to get me to the Capitol. She said I had a talent for designing and it needed to be shown. So here I am"

"Wow"

A deep voice talked through the speakers "60 Seconds"

"Get on the pedestal hurry. Don't step off too early or too late. You'll get blown to bits. Step off, right when you hear the bong"

"Is it really happening"?

"I'm so sorry this happened to you"

"I'm so scared"

"So was my brother"

"30 seconds"

"Your…"

"Yes, don't say it here"

At that moment a glass circular case enclosed Annie like a blanket. Not being able to hear a thing, it surprised her when Maryna signaled with her hands a 20. Meaning there was 20 seconds left. Annie closed her eyes and opened them when she felt her body rising upward and the sun peeked in. She observed her surroundings. Tributes everywhere, enclosing the arena. It was scorching hot. The arena was a meadow with some wooded areas to the distance and mountains towards the horizon. To her right was a gargantuan dam that probably held thousands of gallons of water. The same voice started counting down from ten. In that short time she spotted Corbin and he spotted her not long after.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

The gong sounded and Annie ran towards a black backpack she had set her eyes on, grabbed it and put settled it on her back. She ran to Corbin picking up a small knife that was dropped and was already bloody. Corbin grabbed her by the color and she sung back with the knife. If Corbin hadn't ducked, he would be blind.

"This way"! She followed him into the wooded area and they ran. They wouldn't stop until a safe area was reached. The running would last a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now that the games start I am separating the chapters between Finnick and Annie's POV. You'll notice when it changes when you see a break like the one dividing the author's note with the story. Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites! You're all amazing! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Annie ran with Corbin right behind her. They've been running for the past hour and didn't stop not even to catch their breath. Their calves burned and they were soaked in sweat. But, when you run for your life, you RUN. Their objective: run away as far away from the massacre at the cornucopia as possible. Annie saw stars with every step she took. As soon as she saw the ground was freshly wet, she stopped and Corbin ran right into her.

"Why did you stop? We need to keep going" Corbin had a hard time catching his breath. Annie was too. He had to wait until she could stop breathing hard to get an answer.

"There's… water… nearby. Look at the ground" Corbin stomped with his feet and saw the bottom of shoe wet with pieces of grass stuck to the sole.

"Could this be from the dam? Do you think it's leaking"?

"That's impossible the dam is close to the cornucopia. If it was leaking the water would be over there not here. There's a water source nearby" Annie started walking ahead and Corbin was right behind her. Certainly, after a few more minutes of walking, they found a pond.

"Don't drink yet. I'm going to check for a purifier in my backpack" She emptied all the items on the ground. Annie found another knife (now they had one for each of them), a rope, matches, a flame-resistant blanket, and, with their luck, a purifier. Annie tossed it to Corbin, who began to fill it up.

"You need to leave the water in there for a few minutes so it can cleanse completely" Finnick had told her that and while she was repeating it to Corbin, she could practically hear Finnick's voice in her head. This was probably the wrong thing to do. Now, she thought of Finnick and how his embrace kept her warm at night, how he calmed her down, and the way he looked at her like she was a goddess. Finnick has always been the sex god of District Four. Every girl would go crazy if he said just one word to them. Everyone saw him for his looks, but Annie was the one who saw him for his personality. Inside he was like a puppy, soft, kind-hearted, playful, and fun. But if you messed with him the wrong way, he would lash out. He was outgoing too. After he won the games and President Snow used him as sex entertainment for Capitol citizens, his world come tumbling down and Annie started seeing a darker side of Finnick. He started hating himself. She found him one day with scars all over his arms. She talked him out of self-harm and never did it again. He's contemplated suicide before, but he stayed for Annie. That must have been what she loved most about him. His emotional strength and endurance. His huge heart.

"Annie"!

"What? Sorry I was thinking about something"

"Did you hear the bongs"?

"No. How many"?

"I heard five just now. And eight from the cornucopia"

"Thirteen dead already? That's one more than half"

"Maybe this is going to end a lot sooner than we thought"

Annie changed conversation, remembering another advice Finnick had suggested. "We need to find shelter. Somewhere with grass and edible, non-poisonous berries. I say, by the dam. The dam is most likely fresh water and there's always some sort of 'food' by fresh water"

"Okay. Let's go"

* * *

Between the commotion and the constant laughing of the sponsors and the mentors in the room, Finnick was getting worse at concentrating on Annie. He couldn't hear what she said. He was pondering about leaving the room and watching the games back at the suite, but in an emergency, he needed to get a sponsor quickly. Occasionally, he would put his face in his hands and ask Mags if Annie needed something. Mags always replied "not for the moment". Finncik was sweating bullets. He only got this nervous every time he had a client. He never wanted Annie by his side more than in this moment. In a few days he would. If everything goes right, Annie would leave the arena unharmed and grateful to be back with him.

"Hey man" Finnick felt a strong arm on his back and the foul smell of liquor coming the man's breath. He looked up to see Haymitch. The only victor from District Four and a great friend. He seemed so calm even if both his tributes had already died. "You don't look okay"

"Well, I'm not. I just don't know what to do"

"Want a drink"?

"No thank you. I don't have the appetite for anything right now"

"You seem so worried about one of your tributes. In all of your years mentoring I've never seen you like this. Finnick you can tell me anything. You know I won't get you in trouble"

"Can we talk outside? There's too many people in here" They went outside the room, where there were more people watching the games. They weren't sponsors or mentor. Just Capitol citizens watching the games in their Capitol glamor. They settled behind an alley where they were certain no one would see them. Finnick found a place where he could occasionally glance at the screen to watch Annie.

"It's Annie Cresta isn't it" All Finnick did was nod. "Do you know in what danger you've put her? If Snow finds out, it's off with both of your heads"

"You don't understand Haymitch. I love her. I need her"

"So did I with my girl. One silly mistake in the arena, I get back to 12 and she's dead. Killed by peacekeepers sent directly from the Capitol. And to add to the situation…" He leans in and whispers into Finnick's ear "If Snow finds out about your role in the revolution, he's going to make you watch her get killed"

"That's not going to happen. There's no evidence of that. Snow knows that if he gets rid of Annie, he'll get rid of me and get rid of me because I bring him money"

"Live your life on a warning Odair. Be extra careful"

"I already am" Finnick left Haymitch in the alley. Finnick never realized the danger he was putting Annie in. Just by being part of the secret rebellion, no one, not even Annie knew about, he could get her killed. Yet, when he turned to see the screen, he was sure he was seeing a nightmare. He ran to Mags and to immediately find a sponsor.

* * *

Annie faced the tall boy who had a sword in hand. He must have gotten it inside the cornucopia and that means ha was strong. A strong, tall, eighteen year old boy facing two unexperienced, weak people with nothing to defend themselves with but a knife. The boy lashed forward at Annie but she was quick and able dodge immediately. He didn't stop lunging and Annie was getting tired of just moving back. _Where the hell is Corbin? _She wished she didn't ask that because in that moment he jumped on the back of the tribute and scratched his neck with the knife leaving a bleeding marked trail of blood on his neck. He screamed in pain and threw Corbin off of his back and landed on his back shouting in pain.

"Oh you're such a little girl. Why not give up? Just die already you're nothing but damaged and weak"

Annie couldn't think her mind was blocked by all the words he said. Did everyone think that? Was that what everyone said? She hadn't been bullied since she finished school. And even those bullies made Annie feel like shit. Annie wasn't sad or suicidal she was enraged.

Her anger clouded the past seconds. She couldn't tell at what exact moment her shoulder was bleeding or in what moment her knife had entered the boy's body. The gong brought her to reality and she realized she had killed an innocent person.

"I killed him"

"Annie…" Corbin was grunting in pain.

"I killed him"

"He tried to kill us"

"He was innocent"

"Annie… no"

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Not today. Not ever. What have I done"?


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10. Not a lot happens but I guess every story needs its relaxing points. Please review! And thanks for the follows, favorites, reviews! Really! I love you all! Y'all are great! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Thank you so much, Sir. My tributes and I appreciate your generous donation"

"Oh it's all right. I'd do anything for the beautiful Annie Cresta"

Those words hit Finnick harder than a truck. "Excuse me"?

"Who isn't in love with her at the moment? I mean, she's not pretty nut there's something about her aura that captures anybody. I hope the ointment works for her wounded shoulder. And the cream is great for back pains. I'm sure the cream will be great for her partner"

"Oh, yeah. Thank you Paulo" Finnick felt like he'd struck gold. Just the bleeding scratch on Annie's shoulder made Finnick shudder. It was an open wound that could easily get infected in a place like that. Or, who knew she could bleed to death. Or, maybe that was just Finnick overreacting. It was early morning. So early, outside was still dark and cold. Finnick sat down to write both his tributes a note along with the condiments.

_Corbin and Annie,_

_I've included a special treatment for each of your wounds. Annie, ointment for your cut. It looked pretty deep from what I saw and thought it needed care before you get an infection. Corbin, there's a special cream for your pain. I couldn't tell whether it was skeletal or muscular. Either way, the cream will work. Apply generously for both your treatments and good luck. _

_-Finnick_

He wanted to say many things to Annie. So he included and extra note specifically for Annie.

_Ann,_

_I'm not saying killing is a good thing but, don't let it get to your head. There's fourteen dead now. More chances for you to win. The less people the better. The weak ones are dead. The two from 12, two from 10, two from 5, two from 6 two from 7, and one from 3, 11, 8, and 9. That's how it's going to be. Killing whoever gets in your way. I'm sorry to tell you that but it's the only way to survive. Hold on Annie. Remember, I'm going to get you out of there. I love you Annie. Don't give up._

_-Finnick_

He hid her note inside the ointment. Just so that Corbin won't see it. When Finnick meant that he wouldn't sleep watching Annie all the time, he was right. Even when she was sleeping, Finnick would watch. Just to make sure nothing or no one would surprise them. He settled everything in a container and attached the parachute to it. He sent it out a special chute that would take it to the gamemakers in the arena. They would take care of it and release it to wherever the tributes were.

Finnick carefully observed Annie's reaction to her killing the boy from District 11. He thought she was losing it in there and she would be the one to take her own life. Or maybe Finnick was just overreacting.

* * *

Annie was awoken by a strange high-pitched melody. She nearly fell off the tree, when she noticed it was a parachute.

"Corbin"! She whispered, shaking him awake on the next branch. "We got parachutes"

"Already? It's only the first night" As soon as he moved, he grunted in pain and had to grit his teeth tightly.

"But you're hurt. So, you need it" As soon as the parachute got stuck on the leaves in the tree, Annir grabbed the container and felt the pain from her wound in her soul. She finally got the metal round container and opened it up. "There's two things. An ointment for me and a cream for you" She said, repeating what was on Finnick's card.

"Oh, thank you Finnick"! Corbin took off his shirt and opened the box. "Could you rub it for me"?

"Sure" She spread the icy cream on her hands. The cream had a string smell that could probably repel anything within 100 feet of it. "It stinks"

The smell burned in Corbin's nose. "I can tell"

Once she was done, Corbin went back to sleep and this time he didn't grunt in pain every now and then. It was all peaceful. Seems like a strange place to find some peace of mind. Annie opened her box up and saw the note from Finnick. It was as if he brought a lit candle to her dark, freezing world. She could imagine his arms around her and his kisses on her forehead In that moment she had forgotten about the kill she made. Even if he had mentioned it in the note.

She took the ointment, lifted up her sleeve and examined the cut. Finnick was right about it looking deep. Maybe the tribute was trying to cute Annie's arm off but he failed. As soon as she touched the wound with the ointment, she cried in pain silently. She bit her lip tight and applied the ointment. She tasted blood in her mouth after the mission. But right after, a wave of relief flushed over her knocking her asleep.

* * *

"Finnick" He heard Mags's voice a couple times, but he was lost in the land of the sleep.

"Finnick"! She slapped him across the face and it left a stinging sensation in his right cheek.

"What was that for"?!

"At what time did you fall asleep"?

"When Annie opened her package it was, four? Five maybe"

"Well it's 7:30. And the bags under your eyes tell the story of how you slept. For Pete's sake Finnick you were drooling. You haven't even showered"

"And I won't until Annie leaves that arena"

"You're starting to smell like a wet dog" She left Finnick scolded as if he was her son. Which, he sort of was.

"I'll smell like whatever I want to"! Haymitch sat next to Finnick. Haymitch always reeked of alcohol. Finnick thought it better to smell like wet dog than alcohol any day.

"I've got news for you"

"What"?

Hayitch leaned in to Finnick's ear and Finnick almost gagged from his smell. "It's about the rebellion"

"There's less people than yesterday, just tell me"

"We found District 13"

"The bombed district"?

"Yes. Turns they're underground and they run a whole system with electricity, running water, and food. They've been members of their own rebellion for ages. They never thought people in Panem would conspire against the president"

"So what now"?

"We need a symbol"

"A symbol? Like what"?

"Like a person. Someone the president grows to hate and isn't afraid to defy a tyrant. And we need more people to join. I suggested you ask Annie to join with you"

Finnick felt like he signed Annie's death sentence. "No"

"What"?

"I am not getting her involved in any of this. Me, getting paid in secrets just adds to more reasons for Snow to kill her. I am not getting her involved in a revolution"

"What if she finds out"?

"If she does, then I'll die in her place" Finnick's eye caught motion in the screen. Annie was stirring awake. He couldn't believe she was finally his. And her being the most precious thing in his life, he was not letting his own actions take away her life"


	11. Chapter 11

**School's almost over! Just two more weeks. Although I heard that in South Dakota (I think it was S.D. I just now it was a northern state) school ends in 3 days. Luckies. Anyway, this is a short one. A lot more action coming soon! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Annie examines every berry before picking the safe ones. She passed by nightlock, blueberries, and blackberries. She had Corbin's hand away from his mouth before eating a handful of nightlock. "You'll be dead in minutes". It was as if she was repeating Finnick's words but through her own voice. "Didn't Mags tell you about nightlock"

"She did. I just couldn't identify it. I thought it was a blueberry"

"If that ever happens again, squish the berry. If the juice is purple, it's a blueberry. If it's black, it's nightlock" Corbin nodded his head. Annie wasn't sure when she became the leader, but since she knew a lot more, she was sort of forced to lead. "We have a whole days walk to the dam. We can't stop. This should be enough berries and we've still got water. Ready"?

"You have the medications right"?

"Yeah. We'll only stop to apply more but, that's it"

"Agreed"

They walked in silence for a truly long time. Annie wasn't sure which way they were walking. Everything was all trees and green. No action, no cannon, no tributes, and no threats. Almost as if the arena was emptied out of human life and the tributes from District Four were left there to rot and die on their own. Annie couldn't take much more of the silence and decided to break it.

"What does your family do? Like how my father used to fish with Finnick's dad. What's their profession"?

"They make fish hooks and nets for fishers like your father"

"Did my father ever buy from you"?

"I'm not sure. I'm not really into their business. I was planning on leaving District Four"

He had stunned Annie and now she seemed intrigued "How do you plan on doing that"

"Working extra hard. Maybe I can make it to the Capitol. That's what I want to do"

"To the noisy and rude Capitol? Just days ago, you mentioned how the Capitol was full of shit because the Districts were starving and now you want to be one of them"?

"That's why I want to be like them. I'm done with having days where I go to sleep on an empty stomach. District Four is supposed to be a luxurious district. Where's the luxury? One of the wealthiest. Where's the money?"

"But, you and your family are so happy"

"I'm not. Truthfully, they are annoying"

Annie stopped in her tracks and turned to face Corbin. She could feel the smoke rising from the anger in her heart. How dare he? "Annoying? Do you have any idea what I would give to have a family like yours? Where your mom is alive, your dad loves you and isn't constantly on a hangover? Where at night you have a safe place to go to? A place you can be proud to call home? Be proud of what you have. Give thanks that you're lucky for your family and that you got to spend time with them. Not everyone is as fortunate as you" She kept walking, leaving him stunned in the same spot.

"I'm sorry Annie. I should've thought about it"

"Yes. You should have" Annie stopped. Looking around for evidence of her new, profound thought. "Corbin? If these are woods, then where are the animals? The insects"?

Corbin looked around too and light flashed in his eyes at the realization. "There aren't any"

"That's what I thought. Good thing I'm not crazy" It seemed like a silly thought. But why wouldn't the arena have any animals? Maybe Annie was just looking for an excuse to get her mind away from Corbin. And thinking about Finnick was too painful. They walked in silence again for an immense amount of time. Neither of them saying a single word.

Annie could have guessed at least four hours had passed by when they stopped to apply their ointments. Their wounds were a lot better since last night and they couldn't thank Finnick enough for that. The sun was beginning the set, but it couldn't be called sunset yet. As soon as they got up, they heard a shrilling scream followed by a cannon. Corbin got his knife ready at the same time Annie did. The scream was pretty close to them and they immediately heard the rustling of many people running through the woods. The rustling of leaves was to clear to be more than 50 feet away. Annie whispered loud enough for only Corbin to hear: "Run in the same direction we need to go. Okay"?

"Okay."

"Run"!

They never ran this fast. Not even when escaping the cornucopia. Their lives were truly in danger now. Just by the voices, anyone could tell it was the career pack. The deadliest of all. The tributes from 1 and 2. Also known as, the ones everyone feared the most. Annie didn't dare look back. Not even to check if Corbin was there. She could hear his footsteps right behind her.

* * *

Finnick paced the room rapidly now. Mags had forced him and practically dragged him to the suite to shower and nap. He napped for what it seemed 30 minutes and when he went downstairs he finds Annie running while the careers are trying to eat her up alive. He immediately took it on Mags.

"Mags! Why didn't you call me"!

"She's fine. They're doing the smart thing. Finnick you need to calm down. Both are alive"

"For now"

"Wow Odair, you really want to win this year" It was his good friend Johanna Mason from District 7 who won last year and was now mentoring. Both her tributes were dead already.

"Johanna, I'm not up for your jokes or your silly things today"

"Oh, I see that. You're my friend tell me the truth. Is it the money? Or that Annie girl"?

Finnick just stared at Johanna not saying a word. "Finnick Odair, I joined the revolution with you and you still can't trust me"

"Fine Jo. It's Annie. We've known each other since we were born practically and now it's when it's official and this happens"

"Just careful with Snow, Finnick. Talon was killed by him because I stood up against the Capitol. You're standing up against the Capitol and Snow by being with Annie. Especially considering your job. It's a horrible guilt and it destroys you inside"

"Thanks Johanna" She smiled at him and left. She started to talk with Haymitch now. Finnick looked at the screen and observed Annie climbing a tree. Taking her time to get up there. The worst was over and she would settle in for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter was hard to write and you'll see why. I had so many family moments over the weekend that got in the ay of my writing. Trips, graduation, parties. I am DEAD tired. Anyway, happy reading! and review!**

* * *

They hadn't encountered anyone in the past two days and it seemed like they veered their direction to the dam by a lot. Annie refilled their berry supply five times in the past two days, picking at least 50 berries each time. If the forest ran out of berries, it was mostly likely the tributes from District Four who took them all from their respective branches. And Corbin refilled the water purifier everyday many times as well. Nothing interesting had happened. Only two more people had died. Annie and Corbin slept right though the announcement of the deaths each night. They only know someone had died because of the cannon. It was strange that the gamemakers haven't come up with anything to entertain the Capitol citizens yet. The tributes were walking casually in silence when Corbin broke the peace:

"These have been the most boring games I've seen"

"They've been the weirdest also"

"What do you mean"?

"No one's killing. Well, they are and it's mostly the careers, but I mean, nothing's happening. It's weird. And the gamemakers aren't doing anything about it. They aren't adding any obstacles. It's really weird"

"What if they're planning something for the end? A big finale"?

"There's always that possibility"

"They've been nice this year"

"Too nice" They walked a few more miles in silence. Stopping for a brief rest. Immediately regretting that decision.

"Well, well, hello there" It was the tribute from District 1, Toby, and the rest of the career tributes behind him. "You're complaining about the games being too boring. Well, were about to heat things up for you"

"How long have you been following us"? Annie got up stretching her knife forward, Corbin doing the same.

"Only for about the past hours"

"Corbin run"! She sprinted out of there not looking back. But, when she did, Corbin wasn't behind her. She turned back and found Corbin being held, with a knife to his throat.

"Toby, let him go. Please"

"Not happening"

"What do you want"?

"To win"

"Then kill me, not him, please"

"I want him dead. He's got a chance at winning. You might just die tomorrow. Lorey, the axe" A light-haired girl handed him the axe and Annie began to lose it.

"Toby please"!

"Annie, run" Corbin croaked.

"Corbin no"

"Annie, leave please"! Toby let go of the knife and grabbed the axe with both hands. He brought it up and swung it through Corbin's neck. His head falling from his body into a pool of blood. Annie heard the cannon and she felt like it was hers. She was frozen in time and her shrilling scream brought her to reality, making her run. Running so fast, she didn't dare look back. Just so that she wouldn't have to look at the headless and lifeless body that what once was her partner and ally.

When she stopped running, night had fallen and she found refuge inside the cave of a cliff. She sat against the rocky wall and listened to the voices in her head. She can hear the crack of his neck, the slash of the axe, metal clinging, her screaming, Toby's voice, and President Snow over a microphone. She covered her ears, begging the voices to stop. Yelling at them to stop. When the volume didn't change and Corbin's death reined her mind and her memories, she began to cry.

* * *

Finnick was alone again at night. This time he wasn't leaving, knowing Annie was the career's target. Mags reacted the same with every one of her tributes that died. She suffered more with Corbin's death. Finnick did too. Corbin always seemed happy and the games weren't fair. Neither were the tributes. He didn't deserve to die that way. Not so cruel like that.

Finnick was all for Annie now. His only wish was to get her out alive. He talked to several sponsors that day but no one wanted to chip in for some soup to send Annie. She was sleeping curled up in the wall of the cave. Shivering and weeping in her sleep. All of her stuff stayed where she and Corbin stopped to rest. She woke all of a sudden with a scared expression on her face. Finnick studied everything about her in the moment. The way her pupils were dilated in fear, the goose bumps on her skin, the non-stop shivering of her body, and her wet tears. Finnick couldn't stand to look at her like that. Suffering, hungry, and cold. He promised himself, that he would do anything to help her out in these moments where she was alone and helpless.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long to write and update but after a chapter like the previous one, a writer falls into a mini writer's block which is also why this chapter is so small. It hurt me so much to have to kill off Corbin but, hey the story has to go on. I got a certain review that said as to why Mags talked in this fanfic. Well, the answer: this is how I pictured Mags back when Annie and Finnick weren't yet in there 20's. (In CF and Mockingjay Finnick is 23/24 and so is Annie) I also made Mags lively because that's how i pictured her in CF. And another part of the review asked why Annie has so many similarities to Katniss. Answer: why not? (I didn't mean that in a rude way but really its a form of foreshadowing) I didn't think my story would have this bit of success much less 21 reviews THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS I LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH. keep reviewing and favoriting and following! Happy Reading! (It was the last day of school today and I'm really busy this summer with school stuff so bare with me during the months of June-August)**

* * *

Chapter 13

The sound of her growling stomach woke her just before sunrise. The nightmares in her dreams made her toss and turn all night but Annie forced herself to live through them, just to get the sleep her body ached for. She devised a plan to get to the dam. On her way she would collect berries, try not to cry, and pray the dam held fresh water. If she as so much as shed a tear, she would be wasting valuable fluid and she would only get closer to dehydration.

The sunrise reminded her of the sun back in Four. If the trees were replaced by the waves, the salty air, and the touch of Finnick's hands around her body, it would have been just like home.

* * *

For the next few hours, Finnick watched in despair as Annie picked the berries he had told her to. Finnick talked to many sponsors and tried to convince them to send a bowl of hot soup to Annie. But all turned away and refused. He was getting desperate and occasionally wen to Mags for guidance and counseling.

The place was extra jittery today. The games have been going on for four days now and it seemed like they were ending to everyone. The careers grew more gruesome and powerful. Their pride feeding off of the souls of those they murdered.

"Mags, I've talked to everyone and no one wants to pitch in"

"Finnick, you have to be patient. Someone is bound to turn up"

"She's getting weaker! She can't survive on just berries. She needs something"!

"Not every sponsor is in the room, Finnick. You haven't talked to all of them yet"

"If the majority doesn't want to give something, I bet the others won't either"

Mags leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Stop acting like that! If Johanna and Haymitch were able to figure out your relationship with her, others will as well"

She walked away leaving Finnick with a glass of whiskey in his hands. Finnick was only 19 years old. Barely an adult, so what was he doing drinking liquor? He shrugged the thought away thinking of how many times he's gotten drunk with his clients and remembering how he was forced to grow up and practically give up his childhood at 14 to mess around with strangers whom in a week, would forget their names. He promised when Annie gets out of the arena, he wouldn't let Snow offer her a single thing.

A tap on his right shoulder, brought him to reality.

"Hello, Finnick Odair" Her hair wig was pearl white and her 9-inch heels were matching with her magenta outfit and so was her makeup. "I'm Marigold Blue. My name should ring a bell." Of course it did. This was Finnick's client after the games. The woman who paid a full month.

"Of course Ms. Marigold" She took her hand and brought it to his lips. "What are you doing here"?

"I'm a sponsor dear. That's why I chose my appointment for when the games ended"

"I see"

"There's only one left from your district I believe"?

"Yes. Annie's left"

"How is she doing after watching that horrific scene"?

"Not good. I think she's traumatized and has no way of defending herself. I would really like for my district to win this year. And I think it's possible"

"Really? She isn't very strong"

"No but, she is smart. All I need is to get her some food"

"I could help you out Finnick" She was moving her hand slowly, up and down Finnick's arm trying to get aroused. But it only disgusted Finnick.

"You will"?

"Of course, but only on one condition" Finnick hated where this was going.

"Accompany me tonight. Just tonight. I'll drop the month and you can go straight home" _With Annie._

"Only tonight"?

"Only tonight"

"Okay Marigold. Anything for a beautiful woman like yourself" He grabbed her hand and they walked out together. Marigold leading him to her apartment. Finnick hated this more than anything but, this woman was promising food for Annie and Finnick would be able to go back home after the games. He hated doing this even more now that he was with Annie. If wasn't in the games he wouldn't be doing this with a woman he just met. _Everything for Annie and anything for Annie's safety._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. This is a slow and short chapter but you get to see the past between Finnick and Mags's relationship. From next chapter on, big things are happening. I have great plans. I hope you guys will love it. As always review, review, review. Favorite and follow as well! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 14 

Annie had no protection in the tree she was on. She left all of her items back in the horrid spot where Corbin had lost his life. One fall and she would go as well. Her feet ached from walking non-stop all of yesterday and today. Now she stared at the sky full of man-made stars. In the arena nothing was real, not even the stars. Back in District Four Annie loved to lie down in the sand, close to the water and look at the stars with Finnick and just ponder about the metaphorical ideals of the world both of them had. The only thing distracting her was the sound of her growling stomach. She gave up on berries. Her body had begun to reject the berries, too disgusted with them to keep them down. She wondered when it would all end and she prayed it would be soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar melody of the parachute. The parachute got stuck with the branch just above Annie's head, knocking off some leaves with it. She grabbed the metal container and yanked it from the parachute. Opening it up, she saw a small note from Finnick that read:

_Hold on Ann. Few tributes are left. It'll all end soon._

_-Finnick_

She revealed what the parachute brought. Nice, warm, good-smelling, soup. The kind that could warm hearts on cold winter nights. She looked up at the night sky and whispered "Thank you". Instinctively, she turned to the side and said "Corbin, you…" Of course nothing. "Oh" She felt herself losing her mind. Before, she thought she heard his voice and now she was talking to someone who wasn't even there anymore. No she wasn't losing it. She had lost it. Now that she had gone mad, would Finnick love her like this? _Did I lose him?_ She brushed the thought away even if she knew it would stay in the back of her mind. She prepared for another sleepless night, but at least this time, she had the soup and she wouldn't go hungry for one entire night.

* * *

"You did what"?!

"Mags it was the only way"!

"Finnick. What's going to happen when Snow finds out you made an arrangement with a client without his authorization"?

"I don't know and that's going to be my problem but, at least Annie won't die of starvation tonight. The worst Snow would do is threaten me, and then I won't do it anymore"

"It's not just about you anymore. What happens to Annie"?

"He's not going to touch her"

Mags stood up to leave along with the other mentors and sponsors. "He's going to threaten you possibly using Annie and you're going to suffer a scare"

Finnick was alone now, contemplating on what he did with Marigold. He didn't remember much about that night and he blamed the broken glasses of whisky and beer he found in her bedroom in the morning. She had the soup ready in her hands and in the meantime he found a way to discreetly write her a note. It wasn't very long. Only three small sentences and he couldn't even fit in an "I Love you" because he had many people around. When he saw her face lit up when she smelled it, he fell even more in love with her. He was worried for the entirety of the games. But when he saw her offer some soup to a nonexistent Corbin, he felt terrified for her health. And then he told Mags about how he got her the soup. He understood why she was scared. Mags was the closest thing to a grandmother Finnick had. His mom and Mags were great friends. And when his father never returned from his fishing trip and his mother died of a very severe clinical depression, Mags stepped in. By that time Finnick was 15, just a year after he won his games and beginning his forced job as a prostitute. Mags cooked every day for him and loved him to death as well. She wanted the best for him. Finnick loved Mags back. She wasn't forced to take him in, she only did it because she wanted to. And Finnick loved her for that. He hated seeing her so scared and she had reason to be. He was scared as well. But everything was for Annie because Annie loved him as well and she was the friend Finnick never had. Annie wasn't one of the girls that saw Finnick for his looks. That was one of the reason Finnick loved her for.

For the first in history, Finnick voluntarily made himself go up to his room, to shower and get some sleep. Finnick wouldn't sleep though. It was more like shower and sit down in the sofa and made sure Annie was safe the whole night because he promised he would Annie, he would get her out of that arena, no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm going to make another author's note just to sort of explain what it took to create this chapter. BIG ONE. Hope you guys like it. Review, favorite, and follow! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Annie awoke to a rumbling, almost knocking her off the tree. She two cannons one right after the other. She climbed up higher, reaching the top of the tree to see what was happening. What seemed to be an earthquake got stronger, and she slipped and almost fell. Once she reached the top and could see half most of the arena, what used to be trees and green was all water. And in the water, pieces of concrete. The dam had broken. The water was rushing fast, obliterating everything in its wake and it was heading toward Annie. Noticing the situation, she climbed down preparing for the west. She stood on the ground, holding on to the tree, ready to be swept by the ocean.

The water was coming and it was reaching her ankles. She could hear its roar, hungry and ready to devour the lives of the tributes that were still alive. She turned around, putting her back towards the massive wave. She closed her eyes, held her breath, and felt the cold impact of the wave on her back.

The water was cold and the impact knocked most of the air from her lungs. She held on to the tree, the water wanting to take her body into its depth. If it weren't for the tree, Annie would have been crushed by concrete or even by a tree. She could feel her lungs filling up with water and they were burning. She felt as if her lungs were being crushed by full-grown man in stilettos. She swam up, her head hitting the ground. She lost her sense of direction. Freaking out underwater was the worst thing that could happen. Especially when on the path to drowning. She must have been dying, because she heard Finnick's voice in her head. _Swim down. You lost your senses, what seems like down to you, is actually up. _And so she did, she half climbed half swam up the tree. Or in her mind, she was swimming down. Breaking through the wall of water, she took a huge deep breath and opened her eyes.

If she wasn't in the arena before, she would have confused it for the ocean. There was no sign of the forest that once dominated the arena. More cannons. She let go of the tree, the current hauling her away and underwater once more. She flipped in multiple ways until her arm crashed into another tree, bring her to her senses. She held on to it, and found her way out of the water, coming face to face woth Corbin's killer. Toby. She screamed and he held a knife out at her.

"It's just you and me Cresta. Everyone else is dead" He lunged at her, but she swerved the knife and began to swim. Out of the current. These were the moments where she thanked her life in District Four. If there was something you needed to know if you lived in District Four, it was how to swim and fast. That's what kept Toby away from her. She was a much faster swimmer.

She looked back , noticing Toby losing his breath. In her moment of distraction, her foot got stuck on a tree branch and Toby was right behind her by that time. In the moment she took off her shoe and freed her foot, he caught her ankle and dragged her toward him. He raised the knife at her but she held her arm against him. He was strong. Too strong. No matter how hard she tried, the knife was inching its way closer to her head, too close. That's when her instincts came in. She raised her foot and kicked him hard in his frontal lobe. Knocking him unconscious and feeding him to the current.

She continued to swim. Where? She didn't know. But she found out as soon as the cannon sounded, because suddenly she heard music, cheering, and a man's voice that boomed throughout the entire arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen the victor of the 70th Hunger Games, from District Four, Annie Cresta!" She saw a hovercraft above her and down came a crane to transport her back to the Capitol. The crane lifted her almost limp body up to the flying hovercraft. Once she was in, she noticed only one familiar face. Mags. She saw many Capitol citizens and she completely lost it.

"Mags. Where's Finnick"?

"In the Capitol"

"Why isn't he here"?

"Because I had to come"

"What are you doing with them?! They put me into that arena! It was them!"

"Annie, please calm down. You have to calm down" Two nurses were coming around Annie ready to hold her back. One of them put a hand on her shoulder releasing the fury in her soul.

"DON'T TOUCH ME"! She flung her arms at both nurses, punching and kicking them. "STOP IT. STOP"! Annie was seeing nurses, she was seeing a Toby in the arena ready to kill her. A doctor came behind her and stuck a syringe in the back of her neck, making her go completely numb. As she was drifting off she found herself saying "They want… to kill me. They… want… me dead" That wasn't the only thing she heard before the darkness overcame her. The doctor told Mags, "She's mad. She's mentally sick"

_Mentally sick._

* * *

Mags forbade Finnick to go pick up Annie. He was pacing the room wondering when Mags would return with Annie safe. Grier stared at him with wide eyes.

"Finnick, dear, you need to calm down"

"Don't tell me that! Just let me be in peace and don't say a word"

A few hours passed once they walked in through the door. Mags appeared first and Annie was in the arms of a nurse wearing white scrubs, completely unconscious.

"Take her upstairs to her room. Right hallway, second room" Mags said.

"Mags what happened to her"? Finnick asked worriedly.

She stared at him licking her lips and sighed deeply. She stared at Finnick until the nurse left the suite, closing the door behind him.

"Is everything okay"? Grier asked Mags.

"I don't know. Finnick you have to look at me and promise me not to freak out too much"

"Mags please. What happened"?

"She's fine. She's just sedated because she attacked everyone in the hovercraft. The doctor diagnosed Annie with PTSD. It's common in people who leave the arena especially those who suffered a lot in there liked she did. It's going to be very difficult to get her accustomed to this. Finnick, this is the moment she needs you the most"

* * *

**Fun fact: The part where Annie was drowning comes from personal experience. Yes my lungs were burning and yes I lost all sense of direction but my dad grabbed me just in time. I guess that's what happens when you get in the beach when the waves are rough. I really love this chapter and get ready for odesta reunion next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for the angst I'm going to put you through but I hope the fluff will make up for it. I was listening to my Odest playlist for this chapter. I mainly listened to the songs My Immortal by: Evanescence, Sweet Annie by: Zac Brown Band, Fix you by: Coldplay, and I Won't Give Up by: Jason Mraz (this one is my main Odesta song because I think its how Finnick feels about Annie and his promises to her and OMG it give me the biggest feels.) I guess you guys know what's coming so... be brave and embrace the feels. Remember: Review, Favorite, and Follow. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Finnick laid in bed, staring at the dark ceiling above him, without the ability to form a coherent thought in his full mind. Annie was back, and he couldn't see her? He was in the same place as Annie but yet, he felt as if they were worlds away. If he could go back in time and be the one in the hovercraft instead of Mags, he would. Yet, he was glad it Mags who told him the news on Annie's health. He would have punched the doctor in rage. _She's never going to be the same again, Finnick. _Annie would be the same again because he would help her through it. Sure she would have PTSD for the rest of her life, but she won't be alone and it can be helped. Annie may be damaged, but not unfixable. Annie would still be the best thing in Finnick's life. She would still be important. They can still go swimming, they can be together. They would even come to the Capitol together as mentors some times. They would be there for each other.

Finnick had been lying in bed the whole night. He turned and saw the time. 3:07 A.M. He didn't close his eyes for even a minute. He stood and decided to go to the kitchen for some water and on his way back catch a quick glimpse of a sleeping Annie. On the stairs, he noticed a black shadow sitting on the floor, overlooking luminous Capitol. He approached to see who it was, surprised to see Annie staring into the dark with dried tears on her cheeks. She must have been immersed in thoughts, because she hadn't noticed Finnick calling her name next to her. He gently shook her shoulder, whispering her name. She jumped, startled and stared wide-eyed at him. She turned her head back toward the city and asked him coldly;

"What do you want"?

"I came to see you Ann" Finnick sat next to her and tried to touch her chin but she pulled away. "Annie, what's wrong"?

"What's wrong? You probably don't want anything to do with me"

"What? Why would you think that"?

"Haven't you heard? I'm 'mentally sick'; you don't want to haul a heavy package around with you"

"Annie who told you that"?

"No one. And no one has too. I know"

"No you don't. Annie, I love you. You're beautiful, and amazing, and I need you. I don't care what you have" She turned to look at him, new tears forming in her eyes. Tears were forming in Finnick's as well. "I'll take care of you" He took her hand in his. "I'll hold your hands through your worst nightmares, I'll keep you warm. Hell, Annie, I'm going to protect you. I promise. I love you Annie. I love you so, so, much"

Annie started sobbing and she put her head in his chest. Her warm tears fell down his bare chest. "Why weren't you in the hovercraft"?

"Mags kept me locked here and forbade me to go"

"Finnick, it was so scary. I can still hear them. I still see it all. I can't sleep. I can feel his blood on my hands. The water. Everything is too vivid. Too real" Her sobs became stronger so Finnick hugged her tighter.

"It's going to be okay. I won't give up, Ann" He pushed her head up and dried her tears with his fingers. He pulled her close and met his lips with Annie's. That's when he realized that she was here, in his arms, in his protection. Annie survived and she was alive and they could be together. Just the two of them against the rest of the world. They would never be alone again. They had each other, and nothing would bring them down. Annie pulled away and she flashed a worried expression.

"You're not coming home with us. I won't see you for another month"

Finnick's mouth curled into a quick smile then pressed into a fine line. "No, I'm going home with you. I made a deal with the client"

"What did you do"?

He put his face into his hands. "Don't be mad at me, Annie. Don't get pissed"

"I won't. I promise"

"My client is a sponsor and I was trying to get your soup because you were so hungry and cold and I was rejected by every sponsor I talked to. She noticed me and I told her what I wanted. She promised me your soup if I… gave her the night, just the night and I wouldn't have to stay the month. I took the offer Annie"

"You think I would get mad for that? Finnick, that was extremely brave. Thank you." Tears were streaming down her face again and she pressed her lips to Finnick's lips. She pulled away from his lips and said "I love you, Finnick. Thank you so much" He couldn't but flash a smile because in their darkest moments, they were on top of the world with each other. They kissed some more, feeding the passionate fire in their souls.

Finnick pulled away "Let's go to my room. You must be exhausted"

"Yes" He held her hand along the way never planning to let go. They threw themselves on the bed and Finnick began to kiss her neck and her body. Savoring the moments she was with him. She laid on top of him, their fingers curled into each other. Neither of them saying a word, just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually, Annie fell asleep. And later, Finnick. Annie was in for a big day and she could use the rest she was missing.

They were together and nothing would get in the way of Finnick and Annie.


End file.
